oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Spirits of the Elid/Quick guide
Details Magic (boostable) *37 Ranged (boostable) *37 Mining *37 Thieving (boostable) *Ability to defeat three level 75 golems |items = *Some coins to buy waterskins *Telekinetic Grab (1 air, 1 law rune) *A needle *2 pieces of thread *A crush weapon *A stab weapon *A slash weapon *A light source *A knife *A rope *A pickaxe (can be obtained during the quest) *A ranged weapon and ammo (can be obtained during the quest) Recommended: *Desert clothing to protect you from the desert heat *A few waterskins *2 Nardah teleports *Necklace of passage |kills = *Black golem (level 75) *Grey golem (level 75) *White golem (level 75) }} Walkthrough Players must be on the standard spellbook to complete this quest (or have Spellbook Swap available). Getting started Items required: Tele Grab runes, needle and thread. *Head to Nardah and talk to Awusah the Mayor. *Head to the house to the north and talk to Ghaslor the Elder. Make sure to receive ballad. *Head to the shrine north of the fountain and west of Ghaslor's house. *Telegrab the ancestral key on the east side of the building *Search the northern cupboard to the west. *Use a needle and thread on the torn robes. (make sure you grab both top and bottom) The Golems Items required: Rope, Pickaxe, ranged weapon and ammo, crush-, slash- and stab weapon. *Follow the River Elid north until you reach a cave with a waterfall coming out of it. (Eagle's Eyrie teleport on the Necklace of passage and go south-west) *''(You can find bronze arrows south of the cave entrance and a shortbow to the east)'' *Use your rope on the root which overhangs the cave. *Equip the robes of elidinis and use the ancestral key on the door. **'Note:' If the door will not open, make sure you have both the robes on also you may have to talk to Ghaslor the Elder and attempt to open it again afterward. *Head east to the three doors. *Kill the white golem to the south which is weak to stab. *Enter the room and clear the water channel via Thieving. *Kill the Grey golem to the east which is weak to slash. *Enter the room and clear the water channel with a pickaxe. *Kill the Black golem to the north-east which is weak to crush. *Enter the room and clear the water channel by shooting the target on the other side with a bow, crossbow or a magic attack. *Go through the north door and talk to one of the spirits. *Head back to Nardah. *:Note: It is possible to be bugged when exiting the cave. To get out of the bug, simply use the Home teleport spell The Genie *Talk to Awusah the Mayor. *Take the shoes by his door and use a knife on them whilst outside of the house to obtain sole. *Head west from the Nardah General Store to a crevice. *Use a rope on it and head through the door to the north. *Talk to the Genie to the north and then talk to him again. *Head back to Nardah and use the statuette on the plinth in the Shrine to Elidinis north of the fountain. *Quest complete! ' Note:' Praying at the Nardah Shrine is a Desert Medium Achievement Diary Requirement. Reward *2 Quest points *8,000 Prayer experience *1,000 Thieving experience *1,000 Magic experience *Access to Nardah's fountain and shrine: Praying at the statue will fill your Hitpoints, temporarily boost it, restore your prayer points and restore your run energy. *Robes of Elidinis